1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system in package (SIP) includes a plurality of integrated circuits enclosed in a single package. The SIP can be typically used inside a mobile phone or digital music player. Dies containing integrated circuits, may be stacked vertically on a substrate.